


Making Conversation

by ryfkah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy is determined to maintain a lofty and dignified silence in his reduced condition, which works fine until the stupid black-and-white cat tries to eat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Conversation

Envy is determined to maintain a lofty and dignified silence in his reduced condition, which works fine until the stupid black-and-white cat tries to eat him.

\- this isn't the part he minds. Let the whatever-it-is creature just try - that's fine! He'll just take over its body, and _then_ he'd like to see the little alkahestry girl try to pretend she doesn't care. But he doesn't get a chance, because the brat sweeps up his jar before anything can happen and launches on a lecture, braids bobbing as she shakes her finger vigorously, and, incidentally, also shaking _his jar_ , making his body flop and his head ache and someday she is going to pay for this, he swears. Envy _hates_ pain.

But even this he could live with - he's a Homunculus! the great Envy, who started the Ishvalan war! LITTLE GIRLS CANNOT DEFEAT HIM - if delivering the lecture didn't start her off on talking.

And talking.

And _talking_.

After half an hour, Envy can't take it anymore.

"Look, just what kind of delusional are you, pipsqueak? He doesn't have crisp beautiful golden hair! He doesn't have _any_ kind of hair! Because he's a _giant empty suit of armor!_ "

Mei Chan appears unbothered by this. "You're just jealous of Alphonse-sama's good looks," she says serenely, hoists the jar, and continues walking.

The black-and-white cat shoots a smug look at him through the glass, and Envy finds himself starting to wish that the Ishval freak had just squished him under his boot after all.


End file.
